memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Shakedown Cruise/Act Three
The away team is being held at gunpoint by a scientist as their shocked by this, Commander Martin walks towards him. Whoa, whoa, calm down Lieutenant you're making a big mistake Commander Martin says as he looks at him. He looks at her. Put down your weapons now Commander the scientist says as he looks at them. Lieutenant Crusher looks at him. Commander that's a Dominion pistol they've got no stun setting Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at him. Doctor Anronov looks at him. Derek what are you doing? Doctor Anronov says as he looks at him. He looks at the Doctor. Doctor the Dominion will like having this in their hands they'll be able to prep for an attack on the Federation, and they'll rule the Alpha Quadrant, Ashton to Dominion vessel sending coordinates for the device to you know Derek says as he looks at them. Just as he is about to pull the trigger Wesley pulls out his phaser and shot him with it and gets the weapon out of his hand. Commander Martin tapped his combadge. Helena emergency, we've got an issue the Dominion are on their way Commander Martin says as he spoke into the com. On the bridge Captain Taylor leans on the rail. We acknowledge Commander, we're working on running long-range scans Captain Taylor says as she spoke into the com. Then Ensign Kaye looks at her console. Captain sensors are picking up a warp signature heading our way it's a Dominion vessel Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Taylor. She's shocked by this. A Dominion Battle Cruiser emerges from warp and approaches the Helena while she's in orbit around the planet. On the bridge Captain Taylor looks at the viewer as she gave the order. RED ALERT, SHIELDS UP! Captain Taylor shouts as she goes back to her chair. The lights dimmed and klaxon blares on the bridge. Ensign Kaye turns to her. Captain we're being hailed by the Dominion vessel Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Taylor looks at her and nods. She inputs commands into the console. Dominion vessel this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Helena, you will return to Dominion Space or we will open fire on you Captain Taylor says as she orders the hail cut. Then the Dominion vessel contacts the Helena. Federation vessel return to your side of the anomaly or face the same fate as the last Starfleet vessel, that challenged us we will not warn you again, the Jem'hadar officer says over the com speaker as the transmission cuts off. Kaye looks at her console. The Dominion vessel is power it's forward weapons array Ensign Kaye says as she reports. She turns to the Ensign at the Tactical. Shields to full power, Ensign Kaye prepare to execute evasive maneuvers Picard Theta 3 Captain Taylor says as she goes to the center chair and sits down in it and inputs commands into the middle console between the Captain's Chair and the Executive Officer chair. The Dominion destroyer fires it's torpedoes and strike the port side of the Helena's hull, on the bridge huge showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as fires erupt as Captain Taylor looks at Kaye. Kaye evasive pattern Picard Theta, Ensign return fire Captain Taylor says as she looks at Ensign Kaye and then at the Ensign at tactical. Kaye inputs commands into the conn station as the ship takes more damage from the hits. The Helena fires a energy beam at the destroyer hitting it's outer hull causing explosions along the hull but the Helena is struck on the ventral section of the hull. On the Bridge the MSD erupts in the shower of sparks as an officer backs up from the MSD. Hull breach on decks 6-11 force fields are in place and holding Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Taylor. On the surface a squadron of Jem'hadar soldiers, are having a fire fight with Commander Martin and his away team as he tries to get ahold of the Helena. Martin to Helena, Helena respond all right it looks like the ship is in trouble right now Commander Martin says as he looks at the team and Doctors Aronov and Lee. Lieutenant Crusher looks at him. I think I saw a hanger bay on our way to the lab we can use one of them to get to the ship Lieutenant Crusher says as he looks at them. She looks at him. Mr. Crusher your a genius I'll laydown cover fire take the others to the hanger bay Commander Martin says as he looks at them. He nods and John fires his phaser at the soldiers as their crossing to the otherside Doctor Lee is struck by a Dominion energy blot and falls down as Doctor Tanner grabs her and drags her to the otherside as Commander Martin fires his phaser at the soldiers as he's firing at them taking five of the down and he rejoins the team as they carry Doctor Lee to the runabout and both he and Crusher gets to the chairs and inputs commands into the console. The runabout flies out of the hanger and heads to the Helena and a Dominion destroyer fighting each other. Stay down you've taken a hit to abdomen Doctor Carlson says as he's scanning her with the medical tricorder giving her pain meds. She looks at him as she's bleeding from the mouth. Thanks Doctor Tanner for showing me that I can do anything Doctor Lee says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Don't talk you're going to be good as new when we get to the ship Captain I need to get her to sickbay this wound hasn't stopped bleeding Doctor Carlson says as he looks at her and Lieutenant Crusher. he looks at his console. Martin to Helena we're coming in for a landing Commander Martin says as he looks at the window seeing what's going on. On the bridge coolant is venting and the Bridge is a mess as crewmen are running from different areas of the bridge. Commander shuttlebay doors are open, we've taken heavy damage Captain Taylor says as she's in the center chair. Acknowledged Commander Martin says over the com. Also have a medical team on standby we've got wounded Doctor Carlson says over the com. Medical teams are on their way now Doctor Captain Taylor says as she looks at Ensign Kaye. The runabout lands in the bay and a medical team runs into the runabout and gets Doctor Lee to sickbay to stop the severe bleeding from the weapon blot of the Dominion weapon, as Commander Martin, Ensign Sito and Lieutenant Crusher head for the turbolift to head to the bridge. On the bridge lights are flickering and consoles are damaged and Commander Martin walks out of the lift and Captain Taylor looks at him. It's good that you guys made it back Captain Taylor says as she looks at them. He nods at her as she turns back to the viewer. Sito hail the Dominion vessel Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. She inputs commands into the console. Dominion vessel this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Helena, you will leave this planet or we will destroy you Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. On the main viewer shows the Dominion officer and the Vorta. You're the woman who Commander Sisko met Captain Taylor says as she looks at the viewer. You're a Federation starship captain by the name of Captain Marcia Taylor, surrender the device now or be destroyed Eris says on the viewer. Captain Taylor looks at Commander Martin.